Our Puffball's Beginning
by SubspaceDreamer14
Summary: A re-telling and deeper look at Kirby's travel to Pop Star. Based on the Kirby anime "Hoshi no Kaabii / Kirby: Right Back At Ya! One-shot, may add more later. Third Person. First Fanfiction, please no flames. ; Enjoy


Our Puffball's Beginning

SubspaceDreamer14

Chapter 1

"_Wake Up"_

"_**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP…"**_

The young creature jumped awake. The constant, and rather obnoxious, sirens had awoken him from a very peaceful sleep. He couldn't remember what he dreamt, though, or if he even had a dream.

He thought about it. Come to think of it, everything seemed a little foggy. What was he doing? He stared into the scenery before him. He was encased inside some kind of container… a moving, yellow container… judging by the speed, he must be inside some sort of ship! But, why was he in a ship? And where was he going?

"_**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP…"**_

…And what with that beeping? The small ship emitted powerful red lights, clearly showing a sense of alarm. In addition to this, the words "WARP" flashed across the screen. What did that even mean?

The pink creature began to panic. How would he escape? His question was immediately answered when two yellow covers slowly covered the tiny glass dome above him. He didn't like this feeling of being closed in, but before he had a chance to react, the overhead door closed, leaving him in a darkened ship with only a flashing red light and maddening sirens.

The poor, confused puffball began to feel his way around the tiny ship. He reached for something, anything that would free him, and instead he ended upside down, his red feet up in the air. He forcefully heaved himself back onto his tiny seat.

But just as he regained his position, he heard the whine of an engine; his engine! He desperately tried to find a way to stop-

Too late; with a deafening blast, the tiny star ship shot into the void of space. The creampuff flew to the back and smacked his face against an array of switches and buttons. He bounced to and fro as the spacecraft teetered and turned. As the ship screeched and sliced through the galaxies, the poor child painfully flipped and flopped.

A few moments later, the puffball felt a strange sensation, like a cold bolt of lightning and a huge crack of energy. He had broken the speed of sound, and the star ship seemed to have no intention of stopping.

Luckily for our frightened hero, the engine did stop (only after his body was sore and his mind was spinning), and a screeching halt at that. The monotonous alarm had ceased. The coverings over the glass dome were pulled back. The poor creature was wedged in between his seat and a control panel. He sighed and fixed his position. Where had he ended up?

He was stunned to find the most stunning scenery since… since he could remember. An endless array of stars glimmered across the pitch-black sky. The awed child tried to count them, but quickly lost track and instead enjoyed the coloured delights, ranging from red to yellow to blue to white. He pressed his hands and face on the glass, trying to get as close of a look as possible.

In the midst of it all stood the brightest and largest star, but the light was not harsh to his navy blue eyes. Instead, it was warm and welcoming. He took a closer look… Wait a second, this was no star, it was a planet! The most beautiful planet he'd seen in the past five minutes.

"Poyo…" He swooned, the first words he'd spoken. A large smile spread across his as he checked the ship's monitors; he was entering the planet's orbit!

He snuggled up, awaiting the adventures and treasures he would find across the planet, which would later be known to him as "Pop Star". The thought of trying to land his star craft never passed his mind as he slowly approach the star-shaped planet.

His eyelids drooped, and he returned to his blissful dreams.

**Author's Note **

Hello, everyone! I've wanted to post a Kirby fanfiction _all _summer, so here it is! This is my first fanfiction, and I do hope you enjoyed it! ^_^

This is my depiction of what happened in the first episode of _Hoshi no Kaabii _(or Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) when Kirby's ship detected the demon beasts on Pop Star. So, yes, most of this comes straight from the show, minus the part inside the ship when it travels to warp speed and a little bit afterwards.

I'm debating whether or not to add to this story, so it will be a one-shot for now!

I am new to writing, fanfictions at least, so please tell me if there are any inconsistencies, spelling or grammar errors, formatting goofs, or ways to help me improve! …Nicely. :) I am still sensitive about my work (I am debating whether or not to post this as I type!) so please, no flames! :D Very appreciated!

Once again, I hoped you enjoyed the story, and thank you for reading! :)

_**~SSD14**_


End file.
